


Poisonous air

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, i don't even know if this thing has some sense but i hope it does, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Leo’s pale, slender fingers are on his neck, and tremble every time Eichi tries to catch his breath and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous air

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title is lame, I'm sorry  
> I don't even know if this thing makes sense but I hope you'll enjoy the reading. www

Air is thick, and just like black ink it fills Eichi’s lungs and leaves him short of breath. A strange feeling is tightening his stomach, and for a moment he thinks is just death calling him for the umpteenth time - a call he wants to keep ignoring, at least for now.  
He has too many things to do.   
He wants to feel alive.

Yumenosaki Academy gave him the chance to shine and reach the top, something he couldn’t wish for until the very end. The stage fills him with the energies that his weak body swallows up and burns every day, it gives him the taste of a freedom which will never be his for real.   
He’d be happy to die there, surrounded by the members of his unit, surrounded by people praising him, screaming his name.   
But it wouldn’t be enough. He wouldn’t be satisfied.

“Tsukinaga-kun,” he calls one day, and Leo turns his way, his face painted with a frown that makes Eichi smile.  
“What would the Emperor want from me?”  
Leo is not really interested in him. He has never been. The only thing he gives Eichi everytime they meet is a glance of hatred followed by a persistent ignorance. But Eichi knows that he and Leo are similar, in a way. And Leo is the only one he could ask something like that.  
He wouldn’t understand, but he’d do as he wished anyway. At least, he hopes so.  
“Would you listen to my request?” 

He loves his hair, orange as the sun when it consumes its last flashes of light and disappears behind the sea. He loves his eyes, fierce and shining, the green of gardens he will never get to visit.   
They’re showing a bit of concern, though. And this surprises Eichi more than it should.  
“Why should I listen to you?”  
“Because I want you to. And in a way or another, I always get what I want.”  
“This attitudes is what makes you hateful, you know?” and Leo tries to laugh, he tries to convey just a bit of the disgust he should feel when looking at him, and still…“... why should I do it?”  
“Because you hate me. And sadly, I don't.”

He never was so wrong in his life.  
He loves Tsukinaga. He loved him since the first time their eyes met - he loved since the first time Leo had enough courage to challenge him and fail, because Leo did a magic nobody had been able to do until that day.  
He made him feel alive.  
That’s why he chose him, among the people who despises him: because he never concealed that feeling, because Leo was honest with him just from the start.  
Or maybe not.  
He sees concern, again, in those green eyes - is he scared? Of what? Of him? _For him_?  
He’d laugh, if he could.   
But Leo’s pale, slender fingers are on his neck, and tremble every time Eichi tries to catch his breath and fails.   
“This is madness,” Leo whispers, biting his lower lip, and Eichi can see how he’s hating him, for real him this time, because he’s forcing him to do something against his will. “What if I kill you? I don’t want to have you hanging over my head.”  
Eichi shakes his head and gives him the faint hint of a smile - his throat burns, his eyes are watering for the pain, but he doesn’t care. That’s the thing that makes him feel alive, it’s the thrill of challenge death and win against it - he invades Death’s territory, spits blood on its ground and takes the leave because he can do it, because he wants to. He’s tired of running away from his fate, he wants to face it, and win.   
And win, and win, over and over again.   
Leo hesitates, Eichi can feel doubt lingering on his fingers.   
“I can’t do this, I’ll just stop-”  
“No,” and the sound of his voice is broken and scary, and his hands run around Leo’s wrists, a silent request, a desperate begging - he never implores, they both know it, and that’s why Leo is so surprised. He smiles - he tries to.  
And Leo’s grip around his neck gets stronger, and air stops poisoning his lungs, finally.   
His mind blanks out, and he feels free.  
He feels alive.

“I thought you were going to die. I won’t do anything like that ever again.”  
Eichi chuckles, and as much as he knows that Leo hates him, he knows his concern is sincere. He tries to clear his throat, but it still hurts, so Leo will have to be happy with his hoarse voice.   
“You know what eldest say? Only the good die young.”  
“And only God know how much I wish I could kill you with my own hands.”  
“But you had the chance. And you didn’t.”  
Leo answers with a groan, and Eichi smiles again.  
He feels alive.


End file.
